


A Life Education

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [112]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: A few more moments passed before he heard a soft sigh pass Sam’s lips, right before she moved closer and slipped her hand into his.





	A Life Education

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Kindergarten Day’ (21 April). Set post-series.

Jack shuffled nervously from one foot to the other. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him, before they flicked to the set of closed, dark green double-doors a few feet away, and then back again. She repeated the action a number of times but he refused to meet her gaze. 

A few more moments passed before he heard a soft sigh pass her lips, right before she moved closer and slipped her hand into his. Immediately, he entwined their fingers together and gave them a light squeeze.

“Everything will be fine, Jack,” she murmured softly.

He nodded but didn’t look at her. “I know,” he said, matching her tone. “I just – I – I know,” he repeated again, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. 

He felt Sam move a little closer again so her arm brushed against his and the contact helped ground him. He took a deep breath and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. When she looked at him and smiled, he felt himself relax slightly – there was no judgment in her eyes, just understanding and love and possibly a few nerves of her own as well.

“I love you, Carter,” he suddenly mumbled before he leaned over and kissed her. 

“I love you too,” she whispered as he pulled away. 

Seconds later, a bell rang loudly and he felt Sam squeeze his hand in a silent gesture of support as the green doors opened slowly, right before dozens of children appeared, some running, others following at a more sedate pace. 

Jack’s eyes immediately fell onto the little girl running towards them and upon seeing the beaming smile on her face, he couldn’t help but grin.

He had just enough time to let go of his wife’s hand before the little girl launched herself into his arms, and Jack lifted her off the ground before spinning her around and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

“Hey kiddo,” he said. “How was your first day at kindergarten?” 

As he carried their daughter back to the truck, Jack released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding as he listened to Grace happily retell them about what she got up to and how she’d already made friends with those in her class. He placed another kiss into her hair before he looked over and as he shared a smile with Sam, he felt the rest of his nerves fall away because he knew his wife was right. Everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure why, but the idea of Jack being the one anxiously waiting to see how their daughter’s first day at kindergarten went just seemed right.


End file.
